VAHA vampire and hunter academy
by Yubi-chan
Summary: yugi is a young girl who attendes the V.A.H.A or know as VAHA academy. she hasn't bonded with any vampire pather sign yet until a fateful winter morning. they say that bond is like love at first site with vampire pather atem sennen also known as the panther pather sign. can yugi survive atem or will she crash and burn? under construction!


p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cf46d2eb8bb970de9ea06d8806288a98"emstrongMe: yeahello what's up man?! I came!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="59fca5ff733ad609edfe60d3336ca897"emstrongme: hey yu-Chan what do you think a about a first kiss because I just had one! And cyclopes?/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae3366f1a657080a768db074318090e5"emstrongyugi : I don't think cyclopes are a good idea yubi-chan./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="72da4291327be8158740367ae160e2fb"emstrongme: oh...*blushes and runs off with iPad*/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="38b55ca13c3389d4d81975b42b55ca3c"emstrongYugi: sorry for that she's on a sugar high today! food and ADHD who knew? Yubi-Chan doesn't own yugioh or the characters she only writes stories and screws with the plot of yugioh. Or is she drunk? HERE'S THE STORY! /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c01b5b77d542da8083d9b18020fc0415"_/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc883b164c3f4eb6e4517bddb6fbbf41"'thinking'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="841f1ce45d869264d0fca0939a3b05f2""talking"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="acf1228156f0ca63c9dfea14f55eaec3"/spooky scare me voice/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64c6074f21f3b0b6977ad955bc00c3a1"Atem's point of view :/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ac5bb262849da2b98540b1ac8299dd8"(Hi my name is Atem sennen and I'm 27 years old. I have tri-colored hair that like to stand up. I have blond bangs that frame my face, a black base with crimson tips. I run the small company known as freedom ridersem. /emIt's a little boring there sitting behind the desk and keeping people in toe. The life I live isn't lonely-sigh- at the shop that is.-sigh- I wish the girl that works at that café/game shop would be interested in me but alas she isn't.)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f43ac608d5d9b240821b2e07295a3128"'there she is ...yugi ' i thought as I walked in the huge shop. "ATEM-KUN!" Leona practically screamed in the café part off the shop. "Sir? Can I help you with anything?" Yugi politely asked me. "Ah yeah I'd lik-" Leona ran over and cut me off in a flash. "-He'd like a chocolate mocha and I'd appreciate it if make it in a snap." "I'm sorry but what was that Sir?" Yugi asked this time a little annoyed at Leona. " the black coffee and can you make it not so strong please?" I politely asked my poor yugi. "Right away, sir!" and with that yugi dashed off with the order./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e6f4ffe042dc8d47852f4721b41bd0de"I turned to face Leona annoyed by her and obsession of me. "Don't even talk and stay away from me you pcycho maniac." I retorted. Yugi came back in second with the coffee I had asked for and the mocha Leona ordered her to get. And charged Leona 500.00¥ for the coffee. I smirked at that and walked off./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e6f4ffe042dc8d47852f4721b41bd0de"third person point of view:/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e6f4ffe042dc8d47852f4721b41bd0de"As yugi closed the coffee shop at 6:00 she felt someone looking at her, but it was just her mind playing tricks. yugi was still a little hurt from her most recent and first brake up she closed herself up and brought forth her walls. As she walked home she realized that she was being watched but by owner of 'The Freedom riders' shop. A motorcycle matenece. She turned around to be met with him Atem Sennen. He looked her over with a smirk running crossed his face. She wore short blue denim shorts with grey and black leggings, leather boots, a purple tang top, a black leather jacket that was short with long sleeves, also had a black leather purse with the strap hang ever so slightly off her shoulder. He liked what saw...liked was an understatement More like loved what he saw. "Hey there. So um would like a ride home?" He asked a his deep sexy baritone voice. 'Huh wait what he's asking me?! what the hell is going on.' "Uh s-sure I guess." she answered scared of what he ask and do. He laughed at her unsurenty and fear. " I'm not going to hurt you if that's what your thinking." He chuckled out a deep chuckle, making yugi's face going twenty different shades off red. But some thing had changed in yugi when he asked her if she needed a ride. her walls were slowly crumbling down she was becoming exposed to him Atem sennen of sennen corp. he got no his bike after giving her a helmet to wear and soon she to was on the motorcycle. Soon they reached her home a big Suberin Japanese house. She thanked him and asked if he'd like to stay the night./p 


End file.
